


Not a Big Deal

by braezenkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Coming Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 06:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10893510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: an abandoned coda for 12x20, wherein Dean “accidentally” comes out to Sam





	Not a Big Deal

“Too bad Max missed out on his date with the hot bartender,” Dean said.

“Yeah, I’m sure that’s the most disappointing thing that happened to him last week,” Sam said with a roll of his eyes.

“Hey, sometimes the best way to deal with heavy shit is a roll in the hay with a willing partner.”

Sam pursed his lips and turned back to his book. “Not everybody has your shit coping mechanisms, Dean.”

“Yeah, well some do. Maybe we shoulda stopped in that vegan place and gave the bartender a heads up. At least give Max the option, instead of letting the bartender think Max was a no show.”

“That’s a terrible idea,” Sam said, “for so many reasons.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “Yeah, you’re probably right. No hot bartender can resist my charm, I can’t control it. Probably woulda just ruined Max’s chances.”

Sam looked up from his book, eyebrows raised. “Uh, you do know that bartender was a dude… right?”

“What, are you saying I couldn’t pick up a male bartender?”

“No, Dean, that’s not what I’m saying.”

“I could,” Dean said, bringing his glass of whiskey to his lips. Just before taking a sip he mumbled, “have actually.”

Sam blinked, sat up straighter in his chair and let his mouth fall open. His brows furrowed. “What?”

“What?” Dean said, setting his glass down and rolling the bottom around on the table, swirling the golden liquid inside.

“Did you just say you _have_ picked up a male bartender?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Dean, did you just come out to me?”

“Maybe. Shut up. It’s not a big deal, okay? Don’t make it a big deal.”

“Alright,” Sam said, holding his hands up placatingly, “alright, it’s not a big deal.”

They sat in silence for a moment, Dean playing with his glass, Sam staring down at his book. Dean lifted his glass to take another sip, his heart pounding in his chest, and Sam looked back up.

“So I’m just going to say one thing and then I’ll drop it,” Sam started, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table.

“Sam—”

“Just hear me out,” Sam said, fixing Dean with wide, beseeching eyes.

Dean took a deep breath and groaned, but sipped his drink and let Sam continue. Best to let him get it out of his system now.

“Okay, you’re my brother and I love you, man, no matter what. You being gay—”

“Not gay,” Dean interrupted.

Sam frowned.

“Bi,” Dean said, keeping his gaze on his glass. The word felt foreign in his mouth, but right. It fit.

“You’re bisexual, okay.” He paused, taking a deep breath.

Dean rolled his eyes. “Just bi,” he said. “Don’t gotta get all technical about it.”

“Okay.” Sam huffed a laugh. “Bi. Cool.” He looked back down at his book and continued reading.

Dean leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up and sipping his whiskey. “Cool.”

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on [tumblr](http://braezenkitty.tumblr.com)!


End file.
